


Hello Jemma.

by PrincessElizabeth



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Scream AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7058791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessElizabeth/pseuds/PrincessElizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a murder occurs in a town, with a murderous history, Jemma Simmons and her friends are quickly pulled into a secret filled conspiracy regarding the history of the town of Providence, and the killing spree that took place over 20 years before. </p><p> </p><p>Fitzsimmons Scream!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Providence

In the middle of nowhere in the United States, there is a small town called Providence. While the town had been fairly uneventful for years, it had a lingering history that caused the town to be dubbed ‘Murderville’. In the mid-nineties, there had been a horrific mass murder, committed by a deformed student from the local, Stan Lee High School. The student had been isolated for so long, because of his appearance, subject to years of torment, so the police believed that one day, he just snapped, and went on a killing spree of students from school. The police didn’t know the whole story, it was too long, too complicated for them to know everything. So, they tried to forget. The mayor tried to cover up everything, to make Providence something more than it’s reputation as Murderville. Of course, that was so hard to do, when the legacy of Brandon James was so talked about in the town. One could hardly go anywhere without hearing whispers of the infamous murders, and the mystery woman who had been involved, a woman who had once called herself Rose. They only knew of Rose by her first name. There was no last name involved, because Rose had been a minor when it happened, they wanted to preserve her chance at a normal life, instead of crushing it. 

While most people who knew the story well speculated that Rose had moved, she hadn’t moved at all. She had stayed in Providence, under a new name. She had fallen in love, and started a family, it was all wonderful for Rose, who was now known as Lori. She worked as a medical examiner for the police department, and since the father of her daughter had left, she raised her young daughter, Jemma, all on her own. She prided herself on her ability to bring up a girl who had turned out the way that Jemma had. Jemma was a smart, pretty girl. She managed to be at the top of her class at Stan Lee High School, even while taking the most vigorous and trying classes possible to take. Even with their difficulty, Jemma managed to do well with them. She was a brilliantly smart girl, and she managed to be a responsible one, even when she didn’t have the most responsible friends to be around. THe brunette just seemed to have the perfect life, which was fairly deceptive. THe Simmons family had it’s fair share of secrets, even if JEmma, or the members of the town didn’t know it. Soon enough, someone was going to make sure the family paid for their secrets, hopefully at the expense of Lori and Jemma’s lives. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“I could go in with you, and we could enjoy ourselves?” Donnie offered, running a hand over the hair on the back of his hand. No matter how many times he and Callie had done this, he would always feel awkward about it. Callie shot a look of annoyance at donnie from where she sat in the passenger seat of his car. Donnie wasn’t a bad boyfriend, but when it came to social interactions, he was clueless, so when he had casually proposed to callie that he would go into her parent’s house to sleep with her, she was quick to shut him down. SHe wasn’t in the mood for that sort of thing that night.

“Uh, yeah, I don’t think so Donnie, goodnight.” She had insisted with a slight scoff as she pulled herself out of the car, making her way up to the house. Everything seemed like a normal night, except for the fact that Donnie had offered to sleep with her. She may have enjoyed Donnie as a boyfriend, sometimes, she was not in the mood for his awkward antics that evening. Her parents weren’t set to be home until that morning, as they were away on a trip, and she wanted to go hot tubbing, by herself. Which did not involve Donnie’s participation, at all. Turning her head to glance over her shoulder, she wore a smile on her face while she waved her hand, before turning and entering the house, where she would be alone, or, so she had thought. There had been something off about the house as soon as she had stepped inside. Callie couldn’t place it, but something was off. Perhaps it was the feeling of it all, but whatever it was, she ignored it, bending down to put her little pomeranian as it ran up to her, barking and wagging it’s little tail happily at her feet. She offered it a smile and stroked it’s head. 

“Hello Sage! Who’s a good girl.” She cooed, standing back up at full height and making her way to her bedroom to change. She slipped out of her jeans and top, throwing on a black bikini, pulling her hair back. She found herself fairly fond of taking a moment away from the stress of her life, and relaxing in the warmth of the hot tub. As she was about to leave her bedroom, her phone pinged from where it had been discarded on the bed. Raising an eyebrow, she picked up the phone and unlocked it, staring down at the message. It was from an unknown number, which wasn't too strange. Students from Stan lee high School often contacted Callie about things regarding school. She may have been a big and popular girl at the school, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t smart. She often rejected people’s requests for help on things, but that didn’t stop them from contacting her. However, upon looking at this message, Callie knew something was wrong. This wasn't the standard message she would get asking about help. No, instead it was a picture file. Not only was it a picture, but it was a picture of her, there, in her bating suit. She raised a nervous eyebrow, glancing around the room, before her eyes fell on her laptop. The light was on, to indicate that someone had been watching. It had to have been Donnie. This was something he was very capable of doing, which was fairly annoying to Callie. Rolling her eyes, she shot a text back, telling him to stop. Closing her laptop, she exited her bedroom, making her way out to the pool, Sage following in tow. She didn't get any more texts, until she had situated herself in the hot tub. It was yet another picture. 

At that point, Callie was slightly concerned. Donnie much have followed her, which was extremely creepy on his part. Inhaling deeply, and trying to play it seductively, she send him a text in return, urging him to come down to the pool. Setting the phone down, she relaxed, closing her eyes, until she heard a splash. It was alarming, as she had been alone, and it wasn't a bit enough splash to be Donnie joining her. She had no clue what it was, until she opened her eyes, looking down in horror. 

There, floating in the pool, was Donnie's head. 

Pulling herself from the water as quickly as possible, Callie screamed, backing away. As she exited the hot tub, she noticed a person standing there in black, a white mask on his face, like every cliche horror movie ever. When she turned to run away, they advanced on her, rushing, and grabbing onto her, clenching their knife. Callie kicked, and screamed, trying to free herself, with minimal luck. The person standing behind her drew the knife across her neck, and tossed her into the pool, gripping their knife in their hand while they turned, and left, exiting back into the shadows, making their way away, now that their work was done. 

Callie stayed there until the morning, when her mother discovered her in the pool. It was devastating to the family.

And little did the people of Providence know, it was only just the beginning.


	2. The Game Begins

Ap Lit was a boring class when someone had already read ahead in the book, and done the classwork to go along with it. This was one thing that Jemma Simmons knew more than anyone. That was her typical behaviour when it came to her English classes. She always the first one down with the book and the work to go along with it. Their teacher, Ms.Weaver, always gave them the book, along with a packet of discussion questions.The questions for each chapter had specific due dates, and while some students opted to do the reading and questions the night before they were do, Jemma was not the kind of person to do that. The moment she had been given the book, Jemma had taken it upon herself to read through it, working on the questions to go along with it. So, she had managed to work her way through the book much sooner than the other students, who, for the most part, were unexcited about the novel.

The class was studying the gothic genre, powering their way through Bram Stoker’s Dracula. It was hardly the classes’ first choice when it came to book, but it was a perfect example of the genre, and on the curriculum, so they were reading it. While the students weren’t as excited about the book as she wished they were, Ms.Weaver managed to twinge pop culture, and the student’s interests into their classroom discussions, opening everything up to discussion and debate, and the students liked that. The class managed to be not too boring to the students, filled with horror movie and Walking Dead references, making the fairly boring class more interesting. The debates between one Leopold Fitz, and one Will Daniels always helped to make things interesting. Will would frequently make a claim about the reading, which Fitz would refute. They weren’t exactly enemies, per say, the actually got along quite well with each other outside of the class in most aspects. They just had a difference of opinions when it came to the books.

As far as the popular group that followed Callie around went, Will was one of the kindest. It wasn’t that he would engage in friendly conversation that made him nice. It was the fact that he wasn’t involved in Callie’s drama causing antics. However, even if they did get along, they saw themselves as adversaries of sorts when it came to one thing. Jemma Simmons was that one thing. Jemma was Will’s girlfriend, and had been since halfway through their freshman year. They were the school’s longest lasting couple, and although nobody had seen them coming, it wasn’t a shock when it did happen. The two were fairly compatible. Will wanted to be an astronaut, Jemma had a fascination of exploring the unknown in space. They both wanted to know what was out there, to see. But, for all her interest in space, Jemma had much more in common with Leopold -- Fitz --, whom had been her friend when they were children.

She and Fitz had both been born in the UK, and moved to Providence. Jemma’s mother had been escaping the memories in Providence when she had Jemma, and remained in the UK until her daughter was ready to go to school, at which point she moved them back to the States. Fitz and Jemma had been partners in crime when they were younger, running around the ponds in the town, collecting ‘specimens’ from the local ponds, that Jemma could observe and raise in jars, before letting them loose in another pond somewhere around town.They shared dreams of being scientists, and regarded each other as best friends growing up. Of course, as all things, that changed when they got into high school. They started to drift apart during their freshman year. Will Daniels moved to the school and quickly became friends with Callie. As most teenage girls do, Jemma developed a crush. Will was different than most of the boys in the school, and Jemma was convinced that was what she had wanted. She may have been a smart girl, but she was younger than the other students in Stan Lee High School, because she had skipped several grades in her earlier years. She was emotionally behind her peers, and when she saw the other students in the school with their boyfriends, she felt a little bit inadequate, because she didn’t have one. So, when Will came and asked her out, she was all too eager to fit into the popular group and school, and she followed him into a new group of friends, consequently leaving Fitz behind.

Fitz had discovered in middle school, that he had feelings for Jemma. It wasn’t something that he would have said to her, but every time he thought about the situation with Will, he couldn’t help but wish he had. Will, the perfect athletic, scholar boy managed to sweep Jemma off her feet, the way he had wished he had. As terrible as it made Fitz feel, he managed to be happy for his friend, even if he was a little bit bitter about the situation. If he wasn’t a good friend, he wouldn’t be anything to Jemma, even if he was afraid to actually speak to her, like he wished that he could.

Jemma swung her foot back and forth, scuffing the balls of her feet against the floor as she sat there, waiting for the class to end. She had an AP chem class next, and she was waiting for that class. It was so much more interesting to her than an AP literature class, in which she had already read the book. Inhaling deeply, she glanced up at the clock, turning her head at an angle to inspect it. Luckily, there were only a few minutes before the class was to end. Ceasing the movement of her foot, she looked glanced down at the floor, her hand reaching for her backpack, when the telltale ‘ping’ sound that came before an announcement on the loudspeaker.

“Students, please report to the auditorium.” Principal Coulson’s voice said over the speaker. There was a somber tone to his voice, which was seldom heard except in difficult times, like the time there had been a car accident after the prom, resulting in the death of students.

As soon as the announcement had been made, the student’s in Jemma’s class picked up their bags, and packed their things, muttering rumors as to what could be wrong. The speculations were outlandish, things from aliens, to zombies. Jemma fought the urge to roll her eyes at the zombies rumor. The appeal of zombies was something she would really never understand. She had explained time and time again why zombies couldn’t be real, and she wasn’t afraid to do it again. Putting her bag onto her shoulder, she glanced over at Will, nodding her head in the direction of the door. Will nodded his head in return, indicating that he would meet her right outside the door. As high school couples did, they made it a goal to spend as much time together, in school, as possible. It was just a habit that couples their age tended to have, as strange as it may have been.

In the hustle of getting everything packed up to leave the classroom, Jemma missed the buzzing of her phone from where it was nestled neatly into the side pouch of her bag. It was set to silent, so it would avoid going off during school, and disrupting her education. She refused to take it out of her bag during classes, and took it out of her bag very minimally when she was in the hallways. She was with her friends when she was at school, so she really didn’t see why she would need to use her phone to talk to them, unless she was making plans to meet them somewhere in the school. Her mother was really the only one who contacted Jemma during school, and her mother knew Jemma’s schedule, and made it a habit not to contact her daughter during classes, unless Jemma said something first. On the rare occasion that Jemma was ill enough to need to leave school, she would often text her mother, and ask the woman to get the girl out of school, but that was a rare occasion. Jemma Simmons hardly ever left school early, and she never missed school. She was one of the few who had managed to have perfect attendance from 6th grade, up until she caught a nasty flu virus halfway through Sophomore year, and the doctors told her that she could not go to school until she had broken her fever. She tried to go anyway, but was stopped by her mother. If it was up to Jemma, she would have gone to school anyway. Jemma Simmons just didn’t miss school. It wasn’t something she did unless it was strictly necessary.

Moving from the classroom and into the hallway, Jemma met up with Will outside the classroom. She met his eyes with a slightly confused look, asking what was going on, without using her words. Sometimes, Will was in the loop on things. The young man was a member of the town’s junior firefighter program, and possessed his own police scanner. He kept it on at all times, which led to some trouble in classes, but it benefited him in the long run. He always knew what was going on during the day.

“Did you hear anything?” Jemma asked, tipping her head to the side in an inquisitive way, raising an eyebrow as she spoke.

“Surprisingly, no,” Will shook his head, reaching his hand to take a hold of Jemma’s, intertwining their fingers. He offered Jemma a smile, heading in the direction of the auditorium.

“That’s strange.” The brunette commented as she took Will’s lead, in the direction of the auditorium. When they got to the auditorium, they fought their way into the door, and to find seats, settling in and waving over their friends when they saw them entering the room. One by one, their group of friends shuffled into the room, sitting in the back corner. By the time that Coulson stepped on stage to talk to them all, everyone was there, except Callie and Donnie. It wasn’t much of a surprise to see them both out. Callie’s parents had been away, and she and Donnie were an on-again off-again couple. They could very well have been out with each other. Although, Callie hadn’t contacted Jemma, like she usually would have.

“Hey, Jem.” Said a voice from behind Jemma. The brunette twisted in her seat enough to see her friend, Bobbi sitting behind her. Bobbi was the fashion queen of the school, but managed to defy every stereotype of the typical girl with her interest in fashion. Bobbi was really the only competition when it came to Jemma in her biology and chemistry classes. They were occasionally paired as lab partners, and when they did, they were always the ones who ended up with the best grades on their projects. Bobbi always seemed to know more about a situation than everyone else, which made her a fairly good news source in situations like this.

“Hi, Bobbi.” Jemma said, offering a smile to her friend. The thought crossed her mind to ask Bobbi what was going on, but the blonde spoke before Jemma could.

“Have you heard from Callie this morning?” She asked, resting her hand on the back of the seat Jemma had taken up. “No, I actually hav-”Jemma started to speak, but was cut off by Coulson’s voice. At the sound of his voice from up on the stage in front of the students, Jemma closed her mouth, turning her head to look up at the man, while he explained what was going on,

 

Callie was dead.

Not only was Callie dead, but Callie had been /murdered/.

The realization that her friend was dead hit Jemma like a train. By the end of the assembly, she had turned in her seat, her head resting in the curve of Will’s neck, his hand on her back while she avoided being loud with her sniffling. She had never been one for self control when it came to her emotions. She had just never been very good at it.

The students were dismissed, and everyone was allowed to go home once Coulson had finished his speech. The students filtered out, until nobody was left aside from Jemma and Will off in the corner. They were astonished. Callie had been their friend, no matter how much of a bitch she had been, and now she was dead, and Donnie was missing? It just didn’t add up, Why would Donnie be missing? Had he had something to do with it? Will bounced the what-if’s around in his mind, rubbing his hand over Jemma’s shoulders, until his phone pinged, informing him that he had a text. As he checked his phone, the text informed him that he was needed at home. Using his hand to pry Jemma off himself, he put his phone back into his pocket with his free hand.

“I’ve got to go, Jemma.” He informed her, as he simply slipped out of his seat. “Just, text me if you need anything, okay?”

Jemma nodded, grabbing her bag off the floor and setting it in her lap. With her bag situated in her lap, she ran her finger under each eye to wipe away any of the tears that had been left behind.

“Goodbye.” She waved, watching as he promptly made his way out of the auditorium out the front doors, leaving Jemma alone, or at least, she thought she was.

In reality, Leopold Fitz was staying behind in the room, waiting for everyone to filter out before he did. He saw the whole ordeal, where Will left Jemma there. He couldn’t help but feel a slight wave of nausea as he watched the two for a moment. Seeing them together made him feel a significant amount of jealousy. Will was an all around perfect guy, and he had lost his best friend to him. However, in Jemma’s obvious distress, he saw an opportunity. He was going to step in as best friend again, she obviously needed comfort, and if Will wasn’t going to offer it to her, Fitz would.

“Jem?” He spoke as he hurried over to where she was. He noted the red coloring in her face when she turned to look at him. He had seen her cry many times throughout their friendship, and he had always been there to comfort her, he wouldn’t let any distance between them the past few years effect that. Before she could say anything, Fitz pulled the brunette in for a hug. He half expected her to push him away, but she didn’t. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his torso, hugging her former friend tightly, as if nothing had ever been wrong between them. Fitz had half a mind to press a kiss to her hair, like he would have before, but he had to remind himself that things were different now than they had been before. The simplicity of their friendship was gone. He held her for a bit, waiting for her to let go of him before he let go. When she did, he shifted his hands to rest on her shoulders, looking her in the eyes.

“If you need anythin’ I’m here, okay, Jem.” She didn’t speak at first, simply nodded her head, wiping her eyes with her hands.

“Thank you.” She whispered, getting up on her toes to press a kiss to the curly haired boy’s cheek, momentarily forgetting the distance between the two of them. It was a gesture she wouldn’t have thought twice about before. It caught Fitz off guard this time, his hands moving from her shoulders, trying to control the blush that spread across his face, the tops of his ears burning red. Jemma stared for a moment, glancing up at him with a fond smile before she remembered that she most likely shouldn’t have been kissing other boys on the cheek.

“I..I have go to, but I will make sure to take you up on that offer, if needed.” She said, not waiting for Fitz to speak before she waved and left the room. She exited, leaving Fitz behind. He waved at her while she left, his hand moving to touch his cheek where she had kissed him once she left the room. Maybe there was hope for him and Jemma after all?

 

As Jemma hurried away, she pulled her phone from her bag, unlocking the screen to see there was 3 unread texts from an unknown number. Confused, she tapped on the screen to open them. When she did, she was astonished at what she saw. It wasn’t what she was expecting, even after looking away, she found herself reeling over the ominous words. Closing that message, she sent one off to her mother, explaining that she was coming home, starting out of the school, her mind still running over the texts from the unknown number. What had they even meant?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally, what the hell even is this story? I don't even know why I thought of this, but somehow, it all worked in my twisted brain.


End file.
